


I'd like to be happy

by moonshinebeths



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinebeths/pseuds/moonshinebeths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl AU - no zombies - Beth takes a year out before going off to study music at collage during this year,during her timeout she meets two people that change her. (kid fic) Trigger warning - mentions of self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon, Beth jumped in her old blue Toyota Hilux her dad had given her for her 16th Birthday 3 years ago, it was a complete rust bucket but she'd loved it ever since she saw it wrapped in a red bow. She had affectionately named him 'Cedric'. She quickly glanced into her mirror and let out an audible breath. She had thrown on a pale blue sundress with red stitching and her trademark braid that feel to the left she turned her key in the ignition, the old truck groaned in protest 'Ced today is not the day for you to completely fall apart'huffed Beth. She turned the key again while lightly pressing on the gas, the old machine sprung to life though the engine made an unhealthy sound. Today was a good day it was her last appointment with her therapist, well her last weekly appointment her daddy had insisted on, but they had help her greatly. Beth had fallen apart after her mother's death, she had cried more than she thought was possible. Beth had made decisions she'd regret for the rest of her life. She would always remember the day that Maggie found her with blood dripping from her wrist,In her head she could still see the pain in her sister's face and the crimson blood dripping down her own wrist. …

Beth bounded out of her therapy session a smile splayed across her face, she sat on the bench just outside she pulled her legs up and put her knees under her chin wrapping her hands round to hug her self . Beth through her head up and looked into the Georgia sky colours of blue and orange. Things were going well she was getting her life back, her dad had stopped the constant 'how are you' and 'how you feeling' questions seven times a day and Maggie for the most part had stopped jumping up and interrogating her every time she tried to left the house on her own. She breathed in the humid air she felt happy to be alive, even to be in this small moment of happiness. Beth walked across the street to a quaint little café, she picked up a tea and decided to treat herself to a brownie and a bag of chips. She walked back to her truck throwing her bag and brownie in the back and setting her tea in the cup holder. She started the truck with ease him only giving the usual splutter and set off back to the came to the crossroads that separated the country land form the town she turned left to continue her journey to the pushed the button on the radio, she was met with George strait singing to giggled as she pressed the button to eject the CD,she had been to get ice cream with her brother Shawn and his friends the night before she wasn't the biggest fan of their music choices but she was outnumbered by the group of rowdy teenage boys so decided it was best not to change it.

She continued driving down the road, looking out of her window at the fields filled with crops soon to be harvested. Beth peered out of her side window to look at one of the hunting trails here daddy showed her in his younger days. She saw a man out the corner of her eye he was about 5'10 he had scraggy brown hair, his brow was furrowed he had a look of concern on his face, the male was holding a small boy with teary eyes. Beth's eyes were then averted to his knees both with sizable grazes on them. Beth pulled her car up and parked it tight to the trail. She hopped out the truck and strolled toward the man and small boy.

'Is everything okay' Beth asked voice full off concern, gazing up at the man and boy she noticed they wore the same piercing blue eyes.

'I fall down, it ouch' Peeped the small boy pointing to his cut up knees tears slipping from his eyes

'Oh sweetheart' voiced Beth

Beth looked at the man who had yet to speak. 'I have a first aid box in the car, I could patches his knees up' suggested Beth The man just nodded.

'I'm Beth by the way' said Beth 

she then left a pause in hoping the man would give a reply.

'Daryl' the male replied timidly

'And who is this 'Beth smiled running her finger across the back of his small hand.

'I'm Otto' said the boy smiling 

'That's a handsome name'

They turned and started to walk back towards the car. Beth opened the passenger side door reached into her glove box and pulled out her first aid kit.

'Its probably best if he sits on your knee it might sting a little' Beth said.

Only then did she notice the large crossbow slung along the males back. Daryl shed the bow leaving it to crash to the ground he then sat on the car seat with his legs handing out the door and pick the boy up and at him on his lap. Beth knelt on the grassy ground in front of them and started to wipe the blood away with a wipe.

'Ouch Ouch Ouch!' exclaimed Otto

'its okay' reassured Daryl Beth smiled up at them both.

'It's all done now Otto, just got to stick the plasters on but that won't hurt' He smiled back at her.

Beth finished patch the boys knees up she opened the back door of truck and picked up the brownie she had yet to eat. She gestured to Daryl as if to ask for approval. Before Daryl could even open he mouth to answer the young boy noticed his bright blue eyes lit up.

'Chocolate cake' Otto observed smiling from ear to ear.

Daryl gave Beth anther slow nod but with eyes that said I don't exactly have a choice. 

'This is for being so brave' said Beth passing Otto the treat.

Otto looked up his blue eye staring directly into her own 'Thank you Ms Beth'

Beth was taken aback by the boy's manners and the fact he'd remembered her name as she had only mentioned it once.

'You are so welcome sweetheart,Your daddy taught you good manners huh?' Beth mused whilst looking up at Daryl.

'Yes Ma'am giggled Otto Beth giggled back at him pulling a loose strand of sandy blond hair out of his eyes.

Beth looked back up at Daryl she was still on her knees in the grass. She took in his features. His hair was short and an ashy brown his eyes a piercing blue. He had on a sleeveless flannel shirt with brown patterning on top of the shirt he had a black vest with angel wings embellished on the back. She noticed how thick and strong his arms looked, she almost wanted to reach out and run her hands over the tan skin of his biceps. She averted her eyes, a warm blush struck her face. He wasn't traditionally handsome but he was definitely attractive maybe 'ruggedly handsome' would be a accurate description. Beth could only imagine Maggie face if she saw her talking to a strange man with a weapon at the side of a darkening road. She'd bet this was what her daddy was picturing when lecturing her on the type of boy to stay away from but Daryl wasn't a boy, she could tell he was older than her he looked as if he was in his mid-thirty's. He was sort of staring of into the distance, back down the trail was his main focus.

'You forget something down there' Beth asked inquisitively

'Nah' Daryl replied

'Deer still in there, Dad got the deer but then I fall down' Otto added

Beth then understand 'Oh you were out hunting' Beth said

'I don't carry that round for the sake of it' Daryl scoffed gesturing to his crossbow

'Yep, den I started running to da deer' Otto Butted in.

Just as Daryl was about to open his mouth the young boys face dropped and he shouted 'SEAMUS'

Beth glanced at Daryl face full of confusion,Daryl looked at her blankly then let out a sigh.

'It's a damn dog the showed up at are door last week it wouldn't let me near him at first, now it won't go away'. Snapped Daryl

Beth giggled and smiling up at Daryl he was a little unconformable with the way she was looking at him if he was honest.

'It got scared when I got the deer' said Daryl on an outward breath

'We gotta find Seamus Dad' Pleaded Otto

'We need to get going home 'Huffed Daryl

'We can leave the poor dog in the wood Daryl, What's he look like? 'Beth asked

'You're welcome to him sunshine' Daryl barks gesturing to the deep wood.

'Don't you want your deer?' Beth asked in playful tone.

He was planning on going back in to find the deer when she left but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

'It'll be gone by now sunshine' Daryl barked

Beth didn't know how to feel about the new nickname she had been given by Daryl.

'I'm no sunshine Daryl 'Beth said with a smile on her face.

Beth looked down at the young boy he had brownie all round his mouth and tears welling up in his eyes

'But my puppy'

'Its way to dark to be wondering,round the damn woods'

'How about I drop you home and then we come look for him in the morning'

'We can walk' 'Daryl it's really no trouble at all I got a car seat for Otto' Daryl peered over Beth back into the truck and took notice to two cars seats.Beth noticed the man's observation.

'They're for the kids I nanny the sheriffs daughter and my nephew,You know Rick?' Beth questioned

'Why you think I'd know the sheriff'

'I didn't mean nothing by it Daryl'

He did know the sheriff, his brother older brother Merle had the cops at the door many a time. Most resonantly being a month ago when they came banging on the door at 3am scaring life out of Otto.

'You gonna let me take you then' Daryl looked down at Otto his eyes red and tried

'Whatever' Huffed Daryl


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl lifted the boy into one of the car seats he gripped the straps in his hands trying to figure out how to fasten it.Beth had already sat in the driver’s seat she realised Daryl’s struggle and leant over in to the back.

‘You’ve just gotta put these two bits together and clip them in here’

Daryl face flushed and his brow furrowed again. Daryl felt a pang of guilt hit his chest he probably should have a better car seat for Otto in his truck but he couldn’t afford much.

‘He’s got a car seat it just got diffident straps’ huffed Daryl in a defensive tone Beth just smiled at him and nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

‘Which way I’m I going?’

‘Right, then just go straight’

Beth looked slightly confused as far as she was aware there was just woodland down there.

‘You live in the woods’ 

‘Obviously wise I wouldn’t be telling y’ to go down there’. She had to admit she was a little scared but she had a good feeling about him.

Beth cleared her throat ‘So Daryl what do you do ‘

‘I’m a mechanic’     

‘Oh which garage do you work at?’

‘Horvath’s’

Beth face formed a big smile ‘you work at Dale’s he’s like my uncle, he’s my daddy’s best friend and my sister’s husband Glenn works there to’

Daryl gave his signature nod.

‘I’ve haven’t seen you there before, do you know Glenn’

‘I only just started working there full time’

‘Oh’

‘What you doing tomorrow’

‘Work in the afternoon, why’

‘We’ve got to find Seamus’

Daryl shot her a funny look

‘What?’ spat Daryl

‘The dog’ said Beth stating at him intently 

 ‘A damn dog is the last thing I need’ scoffed Daryl

Beth pulled up outside a small cabin it was surrounded but trees and shrubbery. There was a small tree house in the tree just left of the porch.

Daryl noticed her eyes scanning the small home he shuffled in his seat was she judging it?  It was home to him but to her it was probably just a worn down shed he though. He then noticed her face curve into a smile. 

‘It’s so adorable’ squeaked Beth

Daryl didn’t know how to reply to that he just looked at her with a sideways glance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daryl open the back door of the truck he was greeted with Otto fast asleep with his arms crossed.

Daryl tried to carefully unclip the straps of the car seat his big rough hands fumbled with the completed buttons. As Daryl lifted Otto out of the seat his eye lids began to flicker and he let out a long drawn out yawn, his eye lids blinking adjusting to the porch light. Daryl put his hand on Otto’s head attempting to sooth him back to sleep.

‘Are we at home’ crocked out Otto his small tried voice barely audible 

‘Yeah, go back to sleep bud’ said Daryl

 Otto snuggled into Daryl’s shirt wrapping his arms round his neck and closing his eyes.

‘Night sweetheart’ Said Beth rubbing his back

Otto eyes snapped open

‘Beth’ enthused Otto releasing his arms from his dad’s neck and turning to see Beth.

Beth shot Daryl I slightly apologetic look. She knew how difficult I could be to get toddlers to sleep. On Wednesdays and Thursdays she had to look after her nephew Tobiah, the sheriff’s daughter Judith and Dale’s grandson Elias nap time was a complete nightmare. Otto slid down Daryl’s body planting his bare feet on the ground with a thud he had thrown his boots on the floor of Beth’s truck, He rubbed his still tired eyes.He grabbed Beth’s hand smiling up at her.

‘I show you something’ said Otto 

Still smiling up at her his navy blue eyes staring straight into her own ocean blues. Otto then grabbed Beth by then hand and started to tug her towards the porch steps. Beth took in the cabin from her now closer spot she took in the tan colour sliding and the green painted windows she also noticed a swing made of wood sat in the grass just of the porch, she’d better Daryl had made it for Otto his self.

‘This is our house’ Otto beamed proudly.

‘It’s beautiful ‘exclaimed Beth

Otto then started to thump his small hands against the wooden door him then started to shout ‘uncle Merle, MERLE, Uncle Merle’

Otto gave then door one more push and came it straight open.

‘God dammit’ spat Daryl he sounded angry he hand been watching them from the bottom of the porch. Beth spun her head back around to face Daryl. He had started to storm up the steps his face angry in expression. Beth’s mind started to race had over stayed her welcome she thought. Daryl stomped straight past her into the house.

‘MERLE MERLE ‘he holled 

 He swung open one of the doors on the left side of the room, he left out a deep sigh. Beth gathered the person Daryl was looking for wasn’t in there.

‘Sick of him leaving the damn door unlocked’ yelled Daryl

‘Otto go put your jammies on’ barked out Daryl pointing at one of the bedrooms

‘Okay daddy, wait here, I’ll be back’ Otto said to Beth.

Otto ran through into the bed room. Beth looked up at Daryl he still looked angry and stressed. He was picking up food wrappers and beer cans from the floor mumbling various obstinacy’s under his breath. 

‘Is Merle your brother’ Beth questioned wearily.

‘Yeah’

‘This is his mess I’m guessing?’ 

‘Yeah’ sighed Daryl he didn’t have the energy to be defences.

‘Well it’s nice of you to let him live with you, I bet living with a younger sibling would be difficult with the partying and stuff.

‘Younger, he’s nearly fifty’ scoffed Daryl

‘Oh’ said Beth she didn’t know what to say to that.

Otto came stumbling out of the bedroom he had put on some pjs with a big fox on the shirt and arrows on the bottoms, he was dragging a teddy bear behind him and he had a book in his hand it was labelled ‘the grufflo’ .

‘Beth can you read dis please’ asked Otto politely 

‘its late bud it’s getting dark Beth’s to drive home, you gon’ say bye’ 

Beth didn't fight him, she didn't like driving in the dark and she did want to over stay her welcome.

Otto look down he looked a little upset but he seemed to understand he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Beth’s legs. Beth bent down hugging him back.

‘Are you gonna come back to find my doggy?’ asked Otto

Beth looked up at Daryl asking for approval with her eyes. He looked down at the floor uncomfortable with the eye contact but he nodded his head as he often did to answer her questions.

‘Yep’ nodded Beth 

Otto smiled bigger than she had seen the hold time she had been with him.

‘Go get into bed now Ot, I’ll just be a minute’ yawned Daryl

‘Okay’ Otto hugged Beth one last time and ran off in to the bedroom still waving at Beth.

‘So are you around tomorrow morning?’

‘Er yeah’

‘I’ll come by early to and we’ll go look for the dog’ 

‘Whatever’ 

…………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im no writer but im trying.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7am the sun was barely peeking through the kitchen window. Beth was stood over the stove the steam cascading into her face she squinted her eyes she had a sharp ache in the back of her head she wasn’t used to getting up so early on a Saturday. She decided to make so pancakes to bring to Daryl’s. The glass tray she’d had placed next to the oven was slowly filling up with pancakes. She looked over to flour strewn all across the green coloured counter tops, Beth let out a sigh breathing out 'I’ve made a mess’ under her breath.  
‘What you doing up’ peeped a tried voice  
Beth recognized the voice as her older sisters Maggie she had her two year old son on her hip her hair tussled and her eyes a shade of red, Beth guessed she hadn’t had much sleep.  
‘Making pancakes’  
‘At 7 in the morning’  
‘Yep’ Beth was short with her answers she was still trying to finish of the pancakes her cooking skills weren’t terrible but they were the most finessed. She needed her full attention on the task at hand,every few minutes she would glance to her mother’s cook book to check she was sticking to the recipe .

‘Well it’s sweet of you to make everyone breakfast but they rest of them won’t be up for a few hour yet, there’s enough in there for me you and Levi’ said Maggie gesturing to the glass tray.  
‘There not for us’ blurted out Beth  
‘What?’ questioned Maggie?  
‘Oh, well you can have some’ Beth fiddled nervously with her hair, she had come over all flustered.  
Beth avoided looking into Maggie’s eyes she didn’t really know what to say exactly.  
‘Uh who are they for then’  
‘Um some friends’ said Beth she couldn’t exactly say they were for a man she met at the side of a road.  
‘Which friends Beth?’ Maggie asked sternly  
Beth didn’t appreciate her sister’s tone, Maggie was very much into her sister’s personal life Beth new she meant well but it was extremely frustrating.  
‘Friends you don’t know Maggie’ Barked Beth  
‘Well don’t most friends eat out for breakfast and not at 7 in the morning’ she made air quotations with her hands when she said friends.  
‘This better not be Caleb again’  
‘No, way! ‘Exclaimed Beth  
Caleb was a boy Beth had met a while back. When was going through her rough time she had somehow stumbled into a dive bar one summer evening and bumping him he was very charming with is jett black hair and bright blue eyes but he turned out to have the personality of a rock. He broke up with her thought text and had to deal with the ‘I told you so’s’ from her friends and family.  
Beth opened the oven placing the tray of pancakes on to the rack she turned the knob on the oven to low too keep them warm while she got ready.  
‘You need to cover them and switch they tray’ Maggie added  
Beth reached to grab the foil out of the cupboard.  
‘I’ll do it Beth, go get ready’ said Maggie her face had softened  
Beth let out a small smile and nodded her head her sister did have a real sweet side she wish she saw it more often.

 

Beth looked though her clauset, she ran her hand down the rack looking for something to wear that would be comfortable to walk through the blazing hot forest in.She opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized plaid shirt. She Grabbed he car keys and bag before walking out of her room. Beth paused to sit on top of the stair case slipping on her trusty red converse. Beth strolled down the stairs into the kitchen, she looked over to the counter tops Maggie had put her pancakes in one of their late mothers mauve potted trays they had been one of her prized possessions she had covered it in a kitchen towel to keep the heat in. Beth looked through to the living room and saw her nephew pushing is firetruck across the living room floor. ‘Beffy’ peeped Levi he ran over with crumbles of what look like toast plastered across his chubby cheeks.  
Beth scooped him up giving him a tight squeeze and kissing his forehead.  
‘Are you gonna be a good boy for your momma and daddy today’  
Levi had definitely taken the phrase ‘terrible twos’ very literally he had been a little terror for the last few weeks only last Tuesday he had flooded the bathroom by sticking toilet tissue in the sink.  
‘Yes’ giggled the little boy  
Beth ruffled his thick black hair and placed him back on the pine wood of the kitchen floor.

Beth looked attentively at Maggie. She was curling her hair in the bathroom she had the door wide open so she could watch her giddy toddler at the same time  
‘I’m heading out now’ Beth almost shouted at her sister leaning into the bathroom.  
‘Ouch’ snapped Maggie jumping backwards  
‘You startled me Beth’ said Maggie rubbing at her ear as she had caught it with the curling wand.  
‘Sorry, um I’ll see you later on’ Said  
‘Missy I still wanna know where you’re going at this time’  
Beth looked at the clock on the wall above where Maggie stood.  
‘Maggie it’s 8:10 most people get up early’  
‘Yes Beth but you don’t, we’re lucky if we see you before noon on a Saturday’ Said Maggie with her hands on her hips.  
‘Come on Maggie I’m not a kid anymore’ said Beth her voice becoming sterner  
‘Beth I know you’re not a kid anymore but I can still worry about you. Your my baby sister’  
'Beth always cringed at the words baby sister.  
‘Well there is really no need ‘huffed Beth whilst grabbing the pancakes and striding toward the front door.  
‘We’ll be talking later’ shouted Maggie her face growing harder again.  
‘Whatever’ said Beth slamming the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and very late, still not very confident with my writing.


End file.
